Joruney Across the Wides and Mountains Chapter 1
by The Blue Shadows
Summary: This is my own characters I made up, well Keera  Akira  is acullly my husky that looks like Keera in the story, and also the eyebrows for Shade  Shadow  and Keera  Akira both are just one white big dot, like In GDW


**This is like Wolfs Rain, and It might end up being like Wolfs Rain, but hey, I like to write, Give me my chances! :D**

The wind stopped blowing and the city became quite. Only the whistling of a man walking by and the clacking and clicking of a womens heels and the sound of her slurping up coffee. A old building right next to an alley way left the part of the city quite, but some people kept talking, ignoring the building. One teenager boy with five grocery bags in a cart, which really was a sled, went passing by the building when he heard a growl from the dark, stinky, alley. "Who...Who is there!" he demanded to know, but his voice was shaking. A wild dog leaped out of the alley and chased the boy away, growling and snapping, making the boy forget about the sled with the grocery bags. The dog smiled, but wait, this wasn't a wild dog or even a dog, it was a wolf! The wolf was a male that was pure black with only a white chest, tail tip, and paws. He was starving by the looks from his ribs. The wolf grabbed the sled string and pulled it in to the buliding and called _'Keera and Shade! Come on! I got food!' _the wolf said dropping the string, a little nine month pup that was dark grey with a brown eyes and white dotted eyebrows came running out, his name was Shade, then Keera came out. Keera was a red/brown body wolf that had a curled tail with white underneath it, he face was half white like a husky and her chest was like a pattern of a bird of white, but it was all scattered and roughed up, her legs were white and her belly was white with her red/brown specks of fur leading to her skinny stomach of white cream fur that was rough, her ears were red/brown and inside it was white fading into red/brown fur and they were smooth and silky like her fur, she had white dotted eyebrows and blue eyes. This was a family of wolves! The only thing was that Keera and Shade were half husky because of Keera's father who was wolf/husky himself and her mother was pure blood. But Israel was pure wolf blood, too. _'Dad! How did you get it!' _said Shade, which was really a nickname and his full name was shadow, as Keera and Israel ripped the one bag opened as two little foam trays of bacon and four foam trays of other raw meats, then a line of sasuage came pouring out! _'Luck my son...luck, just survival really' _Israel said in his deep voice as he threw each of them 3 peices of bacon and sausage, then some other raw meat. Each of them had the same amount of food, but Keera was so small that she didn't need much to eat, but Shade did because he was growing up to love meat and no more milk. '_Keera, This is the plan I got to thinking of, we'll leave after a month of living off these four bags of food, then we'll take this huge bag with us to the forest and live off it for a couple of moons, atleast till we reach the forest were there will be some wild food' _Israel spoke quickly in a small voice, then he picked up the bags one by one and put them in a hole on the dusty torn up coach. In the corner where the coach was almost touching was a small, almost cozy, dusty blankets and towels which now were on top of the sled as a bed for the wolves. They got tired of sleeping on glass and getting cuts and cracking the glass making people sometimes want to search the building, so they got blankets and towels from the second floor and put them in the corner.

As night crept over the city the wolf family fell asleep, but Keera got up slowly, stretched and managed to be swift and not crack or click the glass and she jumped over the five missing steps of each stairs to the fourth floor, were the one windows bored was coming off from the strong wind. She looked at the four stars she could see and wished she could howl, howl for freedom. She hasn't howled scene she was one years of age! She is know three and Israel is four. She began to cry, but stopped as a human jogged up the street, which meant it was either four or five in the morning, when _joggers _came out.

'_Stupied humans!' _she hissed and then ran down the broken, creaky, stairs. She cicled a few times and fell asleep. '_When will this world become bright?'_


End file.
